Modern warship weapon systems rely to a great extent on powered missiles. For this purpose, some warships carry a plurality of missiles, which may be of different types. For convenience, common launchers may be used for these different missile types. Some missiles come from the manufacturer encased in a protective container or canister, at least a part of which becomes part of the launcher. Each missile-bearing canister fits into the common launcher, and has a standardized canister connector by which signals can be coupled between the missile within the canister and the outside world. The canister connector is coded by the manufacturer, by interconnecting or jumpering certain pins, to identify the missile within, to avoid the possibility of human error in programming the missile. The standardized canister connector is connected by a standardized umbilical cable, which in one version contains 145 conductors, with a launch-control sequencer. Each launch-control sequencer controls the arming and firing of those missiles which are in canisters located in missile launch locations or bays connected to that launch-control sequencer. For example, a launch-control sequencer may be connected to eight launch bays, and thus may be capable of controlling the arming and firing of up to eight missiles. After firing, the bays can be reloaded with new missile canisters.
A central launch control unit, given a command to arm and fire a particular type of missile toward a particular target, provides the commands to a launch-control sequencer associated with a particular group of missile launch locations. As mentioned, the locations may contain different types of missiles. When a missile is to be launched by a launch-control sequencer, the sequencer selects a missile of the type to be launched from among those assigned to it, and, using instructions stored in memory, goes through the appropriate arming sequence. Following the arming sequence, the launch-control sequencer waits for a launch command, and then translates a received launch command, if any, and sends the translated launch command to the selected missile.
In the system as so far described, if a further target should be identified for immediate destruction during the period when the first missile is being armed, the central launch control unit may command arming and firing of a missile type different from the first one selected. As an example, during the arming sequence for a Tomahawk long-range missile, an anti-aircraft missile may be required. In this situation, the launch-control sequencer must halt the arming sequence of the first missile (the Tomahawk) in order to control the arming and firing of the second (anti-aircraft) missile. The launch-control sequencer can resume the arming of the first missile only after the second missile has been armed and fired. In a hostile environment, the hiatus in the arming and firing of the first missile may be unacceptable.
The described system also has the disadvantage that a change of the characteristics of one of the missiles to be controlled, as by updating a presently used missile, or adding a new missile type, requires reprogramming of the launch sequencer. The reprogrammed sequencer must be extensively tested to assure that the reprogramming has not adversely affected unrelated aspects of the sequencer's performance.
Improved missile launch arrangements are desired.